The Adventure
by Road-sama kawaii
Summary: Naruto is back for another adventure. The World Tournament is about to begin as 11 new arrivals from the Hidden Village of the Few come in. Will Naruto and the gang be able to handle it? Let new adventures begin and new rivals be found.


**If you notices jutsus you've never seen before...that cuz they were made up along the way so ah! XD No flames because there are so many new characters please, or the fact that they are mostly girls, Naruto doesn't have very many female characters, so gotta even it out a lil Forgive me if you don't like it. **

p.s I'm also not really good with japanese so plz forgive...plus...i no there are blank spots in front of some of the jutsu but i'm WAYYYY to tired to look them up... anyways i'm out

**Summary: Naruto is back for another adventure. The World Tournament is about to begin as 8 new arrivals from the Hidden Village of the Few come in. Meet, ****Rei Yokoshima, Adeladie Mangetsu, Maya Miyazaki, Maddie Togatta, Keisuke Mangetsu and Yuri Buriza as they travel to Konoha with their sensei Akira Ryuuchou and Aerku Fudo. Will Naruto and the gang be able to handle it? Let new adventures begin and new rivals be found as the series "The Adventure" Unravels. **

Action

_thoughts_

**Flash Backs/Story Being Told**

"Saying something"

The Adventure: Naruto And The World Tournament

Chapter 1

New Friends and New Enemies

The sun was setting high above the arena, its crimson rays were making the rocks hot and the water glisten. The arenas boundaries shadowed a small part of the forest that was within it. The huge trees towered above the ground. With their giant limbs, it was like a city suspended in the air. The humid air that occupied the arena made it difficult to breath. The crowd was silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

_Kuso...It's too hot for this coat... _A young man of about seventeen cursed under his breath as he leaped from tree to tree.

A barely visible scar in the form of an X was lightly carved into his left cheek. His broad shoulders were completely concealed by a crimson coat with an orange collar. A silver fishnet shirt and a black chocker could be seen where the top of the coat ended. His dark blue baggy pants, slowed his pace considerably. Usually they only caused a minor annoyance, but today he was in a rush, for he was in the middle of competing in a very important tournament. A tournament that could make him become world renowned

_I can go faster then this...damn these pants... _the young man thought as he looked down toward his hands behind him. Long bandages ran from the middle of his arms down to his hands. His black hair, held away from his face by his moon village headband flew behind him in the wind, as he turned his ocean blue eyes to his team mate and twin sister.

She gave him a sideways glance with her green emerald eyes, yet didn't speak; the nature of such a tournament involved stealth. Her bangs a bright pink, veiled most of her eyes and headband. He could not tell what emotions she was hiding at the moment, whether it be fear, happiness or rage. The rest of her black hair was up in pigtails, moving with the wind as she gracefully jumped from tree to tree. A dark mask covered her mouth, nose and neck, like her brother she too had a black chocker. The kunoichi was wearing dark pink dress that hung just below her shoulders. It was short, but she had black tights on that covered the rest of her legs. Despite the heavy boots she wore, she hardly made a noise as she moved amongst the treetops.

Another sound was heard softly behind them. The young man turn around ready to attack, when he saw a blonde jump quietly beside him. He checked her over and quickly made sure it was his other team mate.

"Crimson" The man muttered under his breath.

"Light" The young women replied softly. The man sighed in relief.

He watched as the new arrival scanned the area ahead with her grey eyes. Her hair was cut in layers so it was hard to tell whether her hair was long or short. The headband on the top of her head revealed that she was from the village of the Crimson Light. Her dark green shirt clinging tightly underneath her short overcoat that resembled a t-shirt; the collar was hiding most of her neck. Her fragile body looked to weak to be able to jump from each tree. But the man knew not to judge her by her looks. She turned a smiled lightly at him.

Finally after what seemed like forever they saw the faint outline of the forest and before them was the lake. The quickly went their separate ways and prepared to attack.

The blonde made her way swiftly to the middle of the lake and with quick hand movements and silent words, disappeared into the cold water. It was time; the only thing left to do was to was to wait for the plan to unfold.

* * *

It had been about 3 hours ago when they had arranged the plan.

**The man with the scar hung upside down on the tree that lay above the two women; his sister and his friend. **

"I heard that the team we're up against next works best as a group." The blonde women said.

"Yes, But don't we all work well together as a team?" The man's sister asked.

"That's true, demo... I heard that are exceptionally good together." was all that was replied.

The man's sister kept silent for a while.

"Then we're just going to have to split them up now aren't we?" The man replied at last as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both girls looked up at him and both smiled lightly.

Finally his sister replied "They will probably go to the lake near the centre of the arena since its a way to wash us out, like they've been doing with the other teams."

The blonde giggled, as the man grunted in disapproval. "Cheaters." he muttered

"Well its been working out for the best for them, because they're in the finals with us."

"Using the same method over and over again gets tiring." the man said angrily. "Ok so what are we going to do now, we know that they will go to the lake, but how will we use that to our advantage?"

"I have a plan. Come here." The blonde said quietly to both siblings as they both started gathered around to listen.

* * *

Finally, the three opponents jumped out of the forest.

"Perfect, Right on time." the boy muttered from his hiding place

The 3 new ninjas were looking all different ways. Each of their shoulders pressed lightly against each other. They started running to the middle of the lake and were about to make a tidal wave when a pair of hands grabbed the bottom of the only woman's feet. The woman, who happened to be the youngest of the group, screamed in surprise and the charka that held her on the water let go. She began to sink into the water, going faster as the hands pulled her down. The two men turned and tried to help her when they heard a small splash directly behind them. They turned their heads to see the man with black hair jump towards them.

"Uindo: Suiryuudan no-jutsu!!" (Wind type Dragon Jutsu) one of the men called out as he quickly moved his hands. His light brown hair rippled in the slight breeze, while his dark red eyes darted around to find the other ninjas.

The other man tried to grab the woman's hand that was slowly sinking. It was no use, the woman was still screaming and struggling for air; she was beginning to drown.

The man with the black hair stopped briefly to see if the girl would be rescued then decided to advance on the man with brown hair. Suddenly in a quick motion, like on queue, the wind started to gather together and howl. An 8 foot tall dragon began to form, and began to slowly open its piercing red eyes. The brown haired man muttered quiet words under his breath and almost immediately the dragons eyes snapped wide open. Large fireballs started coming out of the spirits mouth, directed at the man with the X shaped scar.

The target of the fire balls, didn't react to this attack until they were only a few meters away. As each of the fireballs were hurled towards him, each coming faster and faster, the man with the scar would quickly jump to the side as he made his advances forward.

Even as he felt the heat of the fire as it whirled past him, even when it set him a flame, his velocity remained unchanged as he rushed forward, bent upon his prey. He wouldn't lose, not now.

The man with the scar moved his hands diligently, taking a kunai and slicing his palm open. Suddenly he let out a cry "Tsume-ketsueki" (claws of Blood jutsu).

Then he raised his hand like a sword, slashing the air the air around him, causing red claws to come charging towards the man with brown hair and his companion. The other man, blonde hair and brown eyes, had given up on the girl when she disappeared underwater, quickly made a wall of water surround them. But the blood red claws triggered an explosion of water causing the 3 nins, to spiral outwards in different directions. The man with the scarred face, quickly recovering, advanced in the direction of the man with the brown hair, his eyes bent in fury.

* * *

"About time...sheesh." The woman with the black pigtails muttered to herself as she advanced towards the man with the blonde hair. Though his body was still recovering from the blow of the explosion, he quickly got up and tried to get back to help his friend.

"Oh no you don't! You're mine!" the young woman hissed as she quickly advanced on him.

"Kagemane-no-jutsu" (shadow freeze technique) The woman called out as the shadows all around her quickly covered the man with the blonde hair. The man froze in place and then slowly turned around.

"Thought you'd get away did you?" the women said as she slowly walked up to the him. The man gave a silent curse.

"Don't curse around me." The young women mused as she shot kunai at the blonde man. He winched in pain from the hard impact on his left arm.

"Well lets see...if you like choking yourself" She said flatly as she slowly made him raise his hands to his throat.

His breathing became ragged and heavy very quickly. Finally she let him go as he fell to the ground, heavily panting. The shadows slowly let go of him as the young woman prepared her next attack.

Poof The man immediately turned into a small log. The kunoichi gave an unsatisfied look at the log and muttered "Damn it."

Then with a smirk she said out loud "And I was just starting to have fun."

She quickly scanned the area when she heard a male voice shout out "blah blah blah"(Rapid stones jutsu)

The female nin turned around as she saw stones heading her way. _They're just stones right?..._ Suddenly the stones came at her at lightening speed. You could hear them pierce the air, as they made thier way towards the young woman.

"SHIT!" she yelled as she got out of the way.

They followed her every move. After a while of jumping she began to tire out. Her shoulder finally got hit by a stone. A light scream was heard through out the arena, but she quickly recovered, looking at her sprained shoulder. _Oh no you didn't... _the woman thought as she took some powder, that she created herself, out of her pocket while jumping every place she could to get away from the stones.

"Kaze-no-jutsu" (wind jutsu) the woman muttered

A few seconds later, a very strong wind came and circled the area in which the man and she stood. She lightly tossed the dust into the wind and watched it fly all around the area. _Got To love my mask_. the kunoichi thought as she watched the dust get tossed about in the wind.

The stones began to fall lightly as the dust in the wind took its toll on her opponent. The blonde haired man dropped from a nearby tree as he tried to get air.

"What? Don't like my Dream Dust?" The woman laughed lightly as the mans breathing started to get slower and slower. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." she said while smirking evilly behind her mask. "I'm just going to haunt your dreams"

With more quick hand movements she called out "akumu-no-jutsu" (nightmare jutsu). A small shockwave came out of the girls eyes and she stared intently at him. The man's eyes widened with fear and he yelled, shivering in fear. "You'll be like that for a while...or at least until the end of the tournament" The woman smirked underneath her mask and went to find her brother.

* * *

The younger woman struggled underneath the water as the blonde held her under. With quick hand movements she too would have the ability to hold her breath underwater for more then and hour, but the blonde haired woman was not about to allow her to do that freely. Quickly the younger woman used basic self defence as she freed herself from the fragile blonde lady's hands; after catching her off guard. She quickly swam to the surface took a quick breath and she moved her hands into the sign of the boar and then the horse. This ensured that she would be able to breathe underwater, but only for a little while.

The red haired woman retreated back under the water and with out even looking at her opponent, sent all types of attacks across the perimeter of the water. The blonde haired woman tried to dodge each attack but was hit with a few, causing some water to turn dark red in patches.

She'll not be able to use her charka soon. the blonde thought. Soon enough, the red heads attacks began to weaken and her body started to sag with fatigue. With this in mind the blonde woman made her attack. Using very little charka, she sent some water like a bullet into the red heads stomach, causing the her to be pushed out of the water. The young woman prepared herself as she went through the surface of the lake and then back under. She would be ready for the attack this time.

Swimming back under the red head felt the hand of the blonde impact her face, throwing her off balance. Slowing sinking, the blonde haired woman punched her to the bottom of the lake. When the younger woman hit the ground, she quickly pushed herself from the bottom with her feet, causing her to shoot back at the blonde. The blonde dodged the attack, causing the young woman to rise to the surface. The red head quickly leapt out of the water and retreated back to the forest

"Damn it..." The blonde muttered once she came to the surface of the lake. This was not going according to plan after all. Sighing while quickly getting out of the water, she too jumped into the forest, chasing after the young red haired woman.

It was easy to find her. Her red hair was contrasted to the green trees. Her bright yellow clothes didn't help hide her either. The blonde slinked her way around the trees. Quickly she transformed herself into her team mate with the blonde hair.

"Hey. Didn't you finish the job of defeating that girl yet?" The disguised nin, said as she approached the red head.

The red head gave her a nervous look before shaking her head. The disguised nin smirked "Well now, you should finished the job now shouldn't you?" The red head again looked at the blonde women, she was scared at first, but finally let her defences down. She thought she knew her team meat so well. Pathetic.

_Finally... _The blonde thought. She quickly made her advancement and put a dagger to her throat.

"Never. Let your defences down." The blonde said while transforming back to her feminine self. The red haired woman's whole body froze. She was a deer caught in headlights.

"Your mistake baka. Gomen." She let the women go and after making the signs of the snake and rat, hit her in the back of her neck. The young woman's body froze in position. With her whole body temporarily paralyzed the red head woman fell to the ground.

The woman with the pigtails suddenly jumped out of a tree smirking behind her mask. "Crimson" The blonde muttered still having her defences up.

"Light" The pigtailed woman said still smirking. "Good job Maya. Now all we have to do is wait for Keisuke by the lake."

Maya nodded and the two women jumped back into the trees and headed towards the lake.

* * *

For a good 5 minutes Keisuke was searching high and low for his opponent hidden somewhere in the forest.

_Kuso... _The Keisuke thought as he jumped from a high tree to a lower branch.

"Shuurai no-jutsu" (Lightening Strike jutsu) a voice said just a few trees away. With a single cracking sound, the young man with the scar felt a electric surge go through his body. The sound of his body impacting the ground created a loud thud.

_That...was painful... _Keisuke thought as he slowly got up. The brown haired man was quick to recover from his loss of charka, and advanced upon his fallen opponent. Throwing countless shurikens and kunai, the nin wanted anything but Keisuke to get close to him.

_He's going to use that jutsu, I just know it... _the brown haired man thought. After losing much space between Keisuke and himself, the older man jumped back into his distant tree, preparing for his next advance. Keisuke smirked as his opponent advanced towards him again.

"You have no clue what you just got yourself into..." Keisuke hissed as blood dripped down his arms.

The familiar presence of anger filled the atmosphere as the brown haired nin approached his opponent. "Akumu-kiken-jutsu"(Nightmare Dangers Illusion) Keisuke cried out.

The brown haired man and the scarred faced man where completely surrounded by darkness. Cries of people where heard in both their heads and they were consumed with fear. Everything seemed so real to them, they heard, felt and smelled everything in their nightmare. Yelling in pain Keisuke panted heavily as he insanely turned to his opponent. The brown haired man looked down at his hands and started to cry. Finally he looked up in fear as he felt the hatred towards him. The scarred faced man snarled as he took out one of the life sized shuriken that was strapped to his back.

"DIE!!!" The Keisuke screamed as he leapt towards the teary eyes burnette. The burnette was frozen in place, to scared to move or even fight back. With tears still seeping from his eyes Keisuke flung his arm back and threw the shuriken at his opponent.

As it was about to hit the burnette, when he disappeared from view. Clearly someone had carried him away.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" The young man cried. "WHY DON'T YOU DIE!?" Keisuke screamed, searching franticly for his opponent.

"This match is over. You can calm down now." A voice said as the scarred faced man turned harshly to see another man standing a few feet away from him. For instant the Keisuke calmed down but he prepared to throw another shuriken at the man.

"Keisuke?" A soft voice said as he snarled and turned to see his sister standing there.

"Adeladie?" He whispered before he dropped to his knees panting heavily. "What have I done...this time?" he said. He felt a pair of hands on his back as his sister and his team mate kneeled down beside him.

"Nothing, thank god." Adeladie said with a smirk.

"You know you shouldn't use that Jutsu when we're not around." A very quiet voice said. He lifted his head to see his blonde haired team mate.

"Ya, I know...Sorry Maya." he replied

Maya smiled lightly. "It's ok"

Keisuke looked at both his team mates. "Not fair, you hardly have any scratches." he remarked as Adeladie laughed.

"Yes, but check this out..." Adelaide said showing her brother her sprained shoulder "Looks like you got beaten up pretty bad-" she continued with a slightly concerned look in her eyes

"Team AB! Are you ready?" Team AB looked up to find their sensei standing over them, adjusting his River Village headband.

"Hai! Akira-sensei." All three said as they got up.

"Good they're waiting for you." Akira said with a smirk. His green eye twinkled with amusement as his students walked past him, slightly bowing. He chuckled lightly.

_Aren't they funny ones... _He thought smirking yet again

"Never expected you to bow in public ne, Keisuke?" he mocked Keisuke, while his student twitched slightly.

"Don't make fun of me in public..." he hissed. This caused Akira's smile to widen.

"So I'm allowed to make fun of you when the team's training?" he asked as he stuck out his tongue.

"You are so immature...I wonder why you became a Jounin." Keisuke said with a hint of sarcasm.

"AWW COME ON!!" Akira said as he grabbed Keisuke and started to noggie him.

Twitching heavily, Keisuke exploded on him. "STOP THAT! I'm not a child!" Both Keisuke and Akira continued to fight, as Maya and Adeladie made their way to the center of the arena as the giggle at their team mate and sensei.

* * *

"And the winners that will enter the world tournament are as follows!" The announcer said as he started to read the list of names. "Adeladie Mangetsu, Maya Miyazaki, and Keisuke Mangetsu, From Team A!" The crowd cheered as the three stepped out. The announcer smiled. "And our second team to go! Team D, Maddie Togatta, Rei Yokoshima, and Yuri Buriza!" All three women stepped out, and slightly bowed. Maddie's long wavy brown hair had streaks of purple and red. Her tan skinned was covered up with blue and pink outfit she wore. The was joy filled in her purple eyes as her team was called out.

Laughing lightly with happiness she turned to her very tall friend Yuri. Yuri cheered loudly as she took in the crowd that cheered for her and her team mates. "ALRIGHT!!" She called out.

The smile never leaving her face as she turned to Team AB; whose expressions varied from happiness to boredom. Her short brown hair swayed lightly as she started to fix the two buns that sat on top of her head. Finally she took the head band that she wore around her neck off and massaged her neck. Her pink halter top was covered by a fishnet shit. The black pants she wore hung tightly to her legs until they ended at her knees. Finally she looked beside her. The black eyes became fixed upon her other team mate Rei. "Come on Rei! you should be happy!" Yuri whined.

"Pfft." Was all Rei replied.

Folding her arms Rei looked away from everyone and everything, causing her messy bun of grey and blue to faced them. A purple tang top hung tightly to her chest, exposing her belly button and fish netting. Brown cargo pants hung loosely around her legs. With her midnight orange eyes she looked off into the distance as she waiting for the announcer to announce the next thing.

"Finally our last team." The announcer spoke over the everyone. His voice strong carrying in the wind. "Consist of..."

* * *

The street performers filled the narrow streets of the Konoha. Everything was crazy as different countries entered, different varieties of cultures entered the street. Dancers and jugglers, Konoha had never had so many in their village. The children stood there in awe as they had never seen such things in their life.

Everyone seemed to be there celebrating the world tournament, this was held ever 20 years, and it was finally being celebrated in Konoha.

A messy blonde haired man, that looked no older then seventeen, was off training in the forest. His blue eyes focused on the target, then closed his eyes as he started throwing kunai in different directions. Waiting patiently he opened his eye. All had landed on target except one.

"Damn it." he cursed as we went to pick up each kunai.

His black jacket hung loosely around his broad shoulders. Black pants with a single blue stripe nearly hit the ground as he walked over to the last kunai. He needs some orange in his outfit! Even if he's seventeen! its his trademark!/colour The necklace he wore around his neck sparkled lightly as the sun gleamed on him. The young man stood there for a while just staring at the kunai that missed the target. Picking it up he threw it lazily at another target; a bulls eye. Sighing he walked back towards the village,revealing a red spiral on the back of his jacket.

"Where could Naruto be!" A young women cursed as she ran through the village. Her light pink hair swayed behind her as she continued to look. "If he makes us late then I'll kill him."

Her green eyes flared with anger. The kunoichis pale skin shimmered lightly in the sun. Her light blue sleeveless happi coat hung loosely, showing her fishnet shirt and her black shorts that came down to her knees. The young women's legs; a tight bandage wrapped around her right leg; swiftly got her to where she needed to go.

The young women walked into a small store; the front reading; Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "Kon-nichiwa Teuchi. Has Naruto been here today?"

The old man looked up from his cooking. "Ah! No, I don't believe he has, gomen nasai Sakura-san."

"That's ok, arigato!" Sakura said as she left the small store.

The young man had been sitting there for hours. He looked immensely...air headed. His black hair swayed in the wind as his black eyes were fixed upon the lake before him. He had actually gotten tired of adding so much detail to the picture of the lake that was in front of him.

Where are they... he thought as he sighed. His muscles showing from his tight sleeveless belly top; pants hanging loosely around his kneecaps. The young man wore one arm band around his right arm. Finally he decided to leave and go find the group he was supposed to escort without his team mates.

Just as he packed everything away and stood up, the blonde man came running up. "Konnichiwa Sai! Gomen! I forgot all about the meeting."

Sighing Sai looked at him. "The dick-less wonder comes at last..."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The young blonde man yelled, obviously pissed off.

"Gomen Naruto, I couldn't help myself." Sai snickered.

"Hn." A black haired man muttered as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"WHOA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Naruto yelled again.

"You're awfully loud." He black haired man leaning against the tree sighed lazily.

"Hai, Naruto, Sasuke's been here the whole time." Sai said

"WHAT!?!?" Naruto shouted

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke muttered.

He combed his long black hair behind his head. His piercing black eyes stared off into the distance as he folded his arms over the light blue and green coat he now wore.

Sai sighed and looked around and finally asked about his other team mate. "Where's Sakura?" Just as the last syllable of her name came out of his mouth a loud shout was heard.

"NAR-U-TO!!!" The pink haired girl came charging at the blonde man. She suddenly stopped herself just as she was about to hit him. Straining her voice and composing herself, she hissed. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over this damn town for you..."

Naruto backed away slowly, laughing lightly. "Gomen Sakura-chan! I was training."

The pink haired girl quickly folded her arms. "Fine, just next time don't disappear." With those words, the team disappeared.

* * *

The young women had been waiting for the right moment to say something. Her team mates seemed to be getting along fine with the group that they were about to escort but she just didn't know what to say. More so, she was still kind of nervous with her new outfit.

Her heavy jacket was open showing a small dark blue top which was tight and exposing her tiny belly, this caused her to sweat consistently. One arm of her jacket had a full sleeve and the other was sleeveless. She had never exposed so much skin in her life! If only Ino and Sakura hadn't destroyed her zipper! Her dark blue bangs fell in front of her eyes, covering the deep blush, that she worked so hard to diminish. The rest of her hair was layered and short, pushed behind her ears only leaving her side bangs. She looked over to her friend and team mate, who seemed to be getting along with team D just fine. Lucky him. Shifting her head a little she looked over to her other team mate who seem to be standing there with one of the other team's team mate. They remained motionless and silent.

"Looks like Shino made a new friend." she sighed as she waited for her team mates to finally realize how nervous she was.

Kiba was having a great time chatting to the two girls from the Village of the Few. Finally he heard someone squeak a sigh and he turned around to see his team mate, Hinata, slightly hiding in the corner.

Laughing inwardly he combed his brown hair back. "Well anyways," he flashed a smile at the two girls. "This is my lovely dovey Hinata." He looked over at her as she started to sweat uncontrollably staring at him with her scared white eyes.

"KIBA!" Hinata said, blushing even more than she already was. She could have yelled and punched him like the almighty Sakura, if she had the guts to do it, and Kiba knew full well she wouldn't.

His smile showed his slightly long canine teeth, of course she knew that this only meant that he was teasing her. The two girls looked at Hinata, her face was still covered in the shadows, and then back to the boy that was now smirking.

"Kiba-kun! Try and be a little nicer!" the tall girl slapped him across the head jokingly.

Much to Hinata's relief, he wasn't hurt, though, he did fall on his face. Then she turned to hug Hinata. "Konnichiwa Hinata-san! I'm Yuri!" The girl said cheerfully as she squished Hinata with all her might.

Hinata's face went a little red from lack of oxygen. "Konnichiwa Yuri-san." Hinata said the best she could.

Finally the tall girl let go and gave Hinata a big smile. A REALLY BIG smile.

"Reminds me a bit to much of Naruto." Kiba mused, but Hinata also was reminded of him and smiled back.

"I'm Maddie." The girl next to her said as she stuck hand out to shake with Hinata's.

"Konnichiwa Maddie-san" Hinata said as she bowed. Maddie raised an eyebrow her hand still out stretched. "U-U-hhhh..."

Hinata blushed as she looked between herself and her hand. Finally she put her hand out and shook it. "Gomen, I-I-I'm not use to shaking hands."

"That's ok!" Maddie said brightly, beaming happily.

Hinata smiled again. She was grateful that the team they got was the one the consisted of all girls. She wasn't use to it but she was grateful. _I wonder if Naruto got the group that consisted of all guys..._

* * *

Made up Jutsu

garandou-isshuu-no-jutsu (void Kick jutsu): to lazy to write...argggg...basically its a taijutsu...

Uindo: Suiryuudan no-jutsu (Wind type Dragon Jutsu): This jutsu gathers the wind around the person and forms into a dragon. The user must be very good with charka control in order to achieve the form properly. Then when the dragon is ready the user must have a high amount of charka to gather balls of fire look alike, which is actually very dangerous charka, and if touched my it then it has the same effect as fire. The user must have a high charka level and good control to achieve this jutsu.

Tsume-ketsueki-no-jutsu (claw of Blood jutsu): This jutsu needs the users blood to be used. Once the user has his own blood on his hands, he gathers his charka to the wet blood on his hands. Then he flings the sprinkles of blood at the opponent. The charka that was once in the blood builds up forming red claws. It's harmful but not lethal.

(Rapid stones jutsu): A jutsu that uses charka to raise small stones in the air and then wiping them at their opponent. Though this attack is not lethal it can paralyze an opponent, where they get hit, momentarily or sprain the bone/muscle.

Dream dust Adeladie's invention. A sleeping podwer that puts the opponent to a deep and long sleep. Along with the Akumu-no-jutsu (nightmare jutsu) She can twist anyone's dreams into what ever she wants.

"**-no-jutsu" (wind jutsu) **

Akumu-no-jutsu (nightmare jutsu) A technique where the user enters into the opponents dreams and twists them into anything they want. This can cause the opponent to have very bad dreams or make them go insane. Never the less with Adeladie's dream dust, the opponent won't be waking up for a while. Just thought a little torture might be fun.

**no-jutsu" (Lightening Strike jutsu**

"Akumu-kiken-jutsu"(Nightmare's Dangers Jutsu) A jutsu that puts both the opponent and user into their worst nightmare. Moon villagers are so far the only people known to use this jutsu, both Adeladie and Keisuke Mangetsu can use this technique. Keisuke is so far the only user to use it but it drives him off the edge causing him to sometimes kill his opponent or seriously injure them. His team members are the only ones so far to be able to calm him down.

**A/N: I know you might be confused as to why people from different villages are on the same team and working together in one village. Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter...if i'm good enough to write it sigh sooooo tired**


End file.
